


How to Properly Appreciate Rose Lalonde's Little Black Heart

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Heartbeat Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realize your left arm has fallen asleep from weight that is no longer there. Wind spins through the room. Wonder where Rose went. Why she left. If you were drooling on her again.</p>
<p>(For the kink meme. Focus on heartbeat, and also breathing and blood flow, to a slightly lesser extent.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Properly Appreciate Rose Lalonde's Little Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Be dead. Have a lot of experience being dead, too much for someone your age. Because you are not completely luckless, stop being dead. The cold rush of oxygen knocks you for a loop, and your heart thrums and your blood ebbs and flows through your veins. Swear that you can feel it circulating at the tips of your fingers, up your wrists, your arms. Take a moment to just  
  
>Be |  
  
  
  
>Be  
  
  
  
>Be |  
  
  
  
>Be  
  
  
  
(>Be John in the future.)  
  
Open your eyes to a small pool of saliva on the pillow and fireflies floating in and out of the window. Your chest rises and falls; your lungs are still caught in waves of slumber's deep breaths. Realize your left arm has fallen asleep from weight that is no longer there. Wind spins through the room. Wonder where Rose went. Why she left. If you were drooling on her again.  
  
Hear a flush down the hall. Berate yourself for being so ridiculous. Spread out over the bed and sound the (nasal) alarm. Why would you ever make something like going back to sleep easy?  
  
Restrain yourself from giggles when you hear the door creak and click and the _pap-paps_ on the floor. Channel it into your very best impression of a whale with the flu. Just like your sister. Continue the charade through frustrated sighs, through _Wake up Johns_ , through... okay, stop when she starts shaking your arm. Open one eye and whisper the magic word.  
  
 _Gotcha._  
  
Take refuge under the blankets when she starts hitting you with the pillow, claiming that you are a complete ass. This is kind of true, but for now you're just going to laugh and try in vain to keep her out of your makeshift hideaway. Get tangled in the sheets together when you try to escape and she traps you between the pillows and her lips. Wonder if she can feel the 1-2-1-2-1-2 of your heartbeat when she collapses on top of you. Imagine you can feel hers counting in 123-456-123-456-123-456.  
  
Ask out loud what it sounds like. Feel heat rush to your cheeks when she laughs. Feel it spread to your ears when she turns the two of you over, and your head falls against her chest. Her fingers wrap around your shoulder, your wrist.  
  
You don't know what to say, so listen instead, close and deep. Hear thick, warm sounds and onetwo. Onetwo. Badum. Badum. If home were a song, this would be it.  
  
When she asks if you're done, tell her you'll never be done. Latch to her arm when she pushes you away and pretends to go to sleep. Whisper that her heartbeat is the best thing you've heard all night. _That... is the most bizarre compliment you've ever paid me._  
  
Smile. Close your eyes. Don't go to sleep just yet. Wait until her toes curl against your ankles and her arm flops over you and your arm slides around her waist. And she exhales. And you exhale.  
  
Remember you are alive and she is alive and isn't that the best damn thing.


End file.
